


Wait ‘Til Morning

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the lovely <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_thepretender501"><a href="http://thepretender501.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://thepretender501.livejournal.com/"><b>thepretender501</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait ‘Til Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Draco found Harry in his office, filing the last of the end of term exams and crooning to his pet snake where it was coiled around a tree branch in its terrarium. He lounged in the doorway, eyes following the dark-haired man’s progress around the room with an amused smirk as he listened. Draco didn’t understand Parseltongue, but the sibilant tones, and the shapes Harry’s lips made around them, never failed to arouse him.

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Draco said seductively, not moving from the doorway.

Harry, startled, spun around and dropped the sheaf of papers he’d been carrying. “It’s – uh – not,” he stammered.

Draco pushed himself away from the door frame and slowly advanced on him with a confident stride.

“It’s not?” the blond said in a low voice. “You know what an effect it has on me.”

Harry nodded with wide eyes.

“So, you’ve turned me on deliberately?”

“I – I didn’t know that you were there, Draco!” he protested weakly.

“Too bad.” His silvery-grey eyes narrowed and he licked his lips as he stood inches from Harry, his hands snaking around to rest possessively on his arse. He pulled the dark-haired man flush against him, pressing his growing erection into the other’s stomach. “This is your doing, and you’re going to have to take care of it.”

Harry shivered in his arms, but smirked at him from beneath his black fringe. “What can I do?” he purred seductively.

Draco fisted his hand in Harry’s hair, pulling his head back sharply to lick and suck at his neck and jaw. “You’re a smart boy,” Draco growled in his ear. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Harry let out a soft moan at that and shivered again. His tongue slicked across his lips nervously as his hands went around the blond’s waist. He pushed Draco back against the edge of his desk and sank to his knees before him.

“How about this?” he asked with a smile, as he reached to undo Draco’s robes.

Draco caught his hands and pulled him back to his feet. “Tempting, but… not tonight,” he told his lover. “Tonight, I have something a little more… creative… in mind.”

With that, the blond all but forcibly dragged Harry out of his office and through the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. He could see snow falling in the courtyard outside, blanketing the castle and grounds in a thick layer of white. The students were due to leave the next morning on the Hogwarts Express for the winter hols, and the shadowy nooks that lined the halls were full of trysting couples. Harry really should have taken points, or at least sent them to their Houses, but Draco dragged him past without so much as a second’s hesitation.

Once safely locked inside Harry’s staff suite, Draco pushed him into the nearest chair and sat in his lap, nuzzling his neck roughly. He waved his wand in the dark, and instantly the fairy lights strewn around the room, in the pine roping and the large Christmas tree in the corner, flared to life. The soft glow of the coloured lights reflected in Harry’s glasses as he moaned softly, arms going around the blond’s waist and holding him close.

Draco fisted his hand in his hair and yanked his head back again. He pressed full lips to Harry’s ear, smirking as he whispered, “You’ve been a very. Naughty. Boy.”

His lover’s green eyes grew wider as he whimpered softly.

“You must be punished,” Draco continued in that same icy, commanding tone.

Harry’s whimpers grew louder and his arms wound all the way around the blond.

Draco gently, but firmly, took his submissive’s hands from around his waist and brought them together between them. He flicked his wand, and a bit of tinsel garland flew off the tree and wound itself tightly around Harry’s wrists. The blond stood and pulled Harry’s tied hands up and over his head, sticking the tinsel bonds to the back of the armchair, the crook of Harry’s elbows resting on the top of the cushions.

“Draco…” Harry groaned, squirming against the bondage.

“Yes, Pet?” the blond asked with a smirk.

Harry shivered at the predatory look in Draco’s eyes, and wisely remained silent. Draco flicked his wand again, this time pointing at the dark-haired wizard, and Harry’s clothes melted away to pool in a heap underneath the armchair. Another wand movement brought more garland, which the blond used to secure Harry’s knees to the arms of the chair. He stood back and licked his lips.

“That’s a bit better,” he said calmly. Taking another bit of garland from the tree, Draco wound it around the base of Harry’s straining erection, separating his balls in a figure-eight pattern before sealing the tinsel to itself.

Harry moaned, thrusting his hips forward as best he could.

“Poor Pet, all needy and helpless…” Draco crooned as he stroked him.

Harry gasped. “Fuck… Draco…” he whimpered.

“Just one last thing…” Draco grabbed a peppermint humbug from the candy dish. He inserted a piece of the tinsel garland through the sweet, magically sealing it again, before placing it in Harry’s mouth and winding the garland around his head and tying it tightly. Before Harry could question, Draco was pointing his wand directly at his head.

“ _Engorgio,_ ” the blond said quietly, and the pillow-shaped sweet swelled up until Harry’s mouth was distended around it like a large bit gag.

Harry moaned, the sound muffled by the sweet.

“A perfect wrapping job,” the blond said with a smirk. “Now, for a cup of tea.” He moved toward the small kitchen, but was stopped by Harry’s frantic whimpers. He leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth gently.

“Now, now, Pet,” he teased softly. “You know we should wait for morning to open presents.”


End file.
